Delroy Garrett Jr. (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , , (Hawaii ); , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Temple of Atlas, San Francisco, California; formerly Hawaii; Camp Hammond; Avengers Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former Olympic athlete, motivational speaker, Initiative instructor-in-training| Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA | Creators = Kurt Busiek; George Perez | First = Avengers Vol 3 8 | Quotation = It felt good to get in a scrap like that again. Even if I wasn't needed. ... Like being around some of the big Avengers -- It's hard to pull my weight with someone like her or the robot around. | Speaker = 3-D Man | QuoteSource = Atlas Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Early Life Delroy Garrett, Jr. grew up to become a track star and competed in the Olympic Games. After he tested positive for steroids, he lost his three gold medals. In despair, he turned to religion, specifically the Triune Understanding. This group's founder, Jonathan Tremont, had found one of three fragments of a mysterious object and used it to give Garrett the powers of 3-D Man. Garrett assumed that his powers were because of his newfound spiritual enlightenment, and Tremont never disabused him of the notion. Triathlon Triathlon served as the Triune Understanding's spokesperson for a while. While at JFK Airport, he witnessed the capture of the Avengers by Moses Magnum and freed them. He crossed paths with the Avengers again when Lord Templar and Pagan disrupted the dedication of a Triune Understanding facility, during which the facility sustained heavy damage. Tremont launched a public relations campaign that painted the team as biased and irresponsible, which was only a ploy to force them to recruit Trialthon. It worked. Either because he believed Tremont's public statements about the Avengers or because he felt sensitive about his standing, Triathlon had difficulty fitting in at Avenger's Mansion. With time, though, he developed friendships with Pulsar and Warbird and got past his initial hostility. While Kang the Conqueror was conquering Earth, a giant pyramid arrived from space. Triathlon learned that the universe had somehow created three artifacts as a response to this Triple-Evil; that Tremont had set up the Triune Understanding as a means to locate the three artifacts; and, most important, that he and Tremont both possessed a fragment. The Avengers (including Triathlon) and Tremont boarded the pyramid. Only then did they learn that Tremont, instead of hoping to destroy the Triple-Evil, wanted its immense power for himself. Triathlon refused to give up his fragment, and when he found the third fragment in the pyramid, he took Tremont's fragment. Uniting all three fragments gave him the power to seize control of the pyramid and defeat Kang (with a little help from the Avengers). Soon afterward, Triathlon (as well as others) left the team when it restructured. He also left the Triune Understanding. Civil War and Post Civil War Captain America recruited Triathlon for the Secret Avengers, a team that worked against the Superhuman Registration Act. Following the defeat of Captain America's Anti-Registration Forces, Triathlon became a member of the Initiative. After graduating from Camp Hammond's Initiative trainee program, Triathlon was given the new identity of 3-D Man and assigned to Hawaii' team. Secret Invasion Delroy arrived in Hawaii and was greeted by Point Men team members Star Sign and Paydirt. He encountered Devil-Slayer on the way to the base, who stated that he has sensed portents of doom all day. When he met the final team member Magnitude, the goggles Delroy obtained from the original 3-D Man allowed him to identify Magnitude as a Skrull impostor. The Skrull Magnitude (who had the powers of Banshee, Havok, Polaris, and Sunfire) attacked and severely wounded Star Sign and Paydirt, but Delroy killed the Skrull with a sword magically summoned by Devil-Slayer. Devil Slayer then used his Shadow Cloak to teleport Delroy to Camp Hammond, where he announced to everyone assembled that the Initiative had been infiltrated by Skrulls. The Crusader (Z'Reg), fearing that he would be exposed as a Skrull, used the Freedom Ring, and suddenly 3-D Man saw every non-Skrull surrounding him as a Skrull. Crusader persuaded 3-D Man to take a Quinjet and get help, but only because it would take him out of range of his ring's influence. Mid-flight, the Quinjet was affected by the virus the Skrulls used to infect all Starktech systems, and 3-D Man crashed somewhere in New Mexico. There, he met and joined the Skrull Kill Krew after they vanquished the Skrull posing as She-Thing. He assisted them when his goggles identified Blacksmith of the Desert Stars as a Skrull and immediately killed him. Delroy Garret's goggles also identified Equinox as a Skrull who was killed by Cloud 9. While in Philadelphia, the Revolutionary was revealed as a Skrull and defeated by Gravity and Hope. When they came across a fight between Thor Girl and Ultragirl, Delroy's goggles identified Thor Girl as a Skrull. With help from Gravity, Delroy used Thor Girl's own hammer to kill the Skrull impostor. When it came to a crowd uprising dealing with Skrulls in the form of civilians, Delroy's goggles were broken by a thrown rock giving his allies a hard time finding out which civilians were Skrulls. During the struggle, Delroy discovered that he could see who was a Skrull without his goggles. This turned the tide against those Skrulls disguised as crowd members. When it came to the fight at Camp Hammond, Delroy's Skrull-detecting abilities detected Crusader as a Skrull after he killed Criti Noll and Delroy shot Crusader, unaware that Crusader was not part of the invasion forces. Delroy left the Initiative, noting the hostility of Red Nine, Annex, Geiger, Batwing, and Prodigy over the shooting of Crusader, and joined Ryder to hunt for any Skrulls still hiding out on Earth. Agent of Atlas Delroy approached the Agents of Atlas in helping investigate strange questions regarding his history and powers. He was later asked to join the team, an offer he accepted. AXIS In the wake of the World War Hate, Doctor Doom's personality was inverted, along with that of numerous heroes and villains. After having seen the errors of his ways, Doom planned to redeem himself. After the Avengers disappeared, having being captured by the inverted and evil Avengers Unity Division, Doom tasked Valeria Richards with the mission to assemble a group of certain available heroes, including 3-D Man, each having specific skills which could be utilized. The new Avengers assembled in Doctor Doom's Castle, and jumped into action when the evil Scarlet Witch arrived to Latveria to have revenge on Doom. The Avengers fought the Scarlet Witch and saved villagers trapped in the crossfire. 3-D Man managed to get hold of the Witch and take her to a machine Doctor Doom had created to specifically canalize her abilities. Soon after being put into the machine, the Scarlet Witch escaped and set out to find Doom, leaving the Avengers behind. After condensing a portion of Scarlet Witch's powers into the device, Valeria informed the heroes their job was done. Secret Empire After Steve Rogers revealed himself to be a Hydra sleeper agent and established a Hydra Empire, Delroy, like many heroes, was on the run. At some point, he got turned in by Deadpool, who found him "pumped up" with "muscle relaxers" & "Goofy Pills". | Powers = Triathlon possesses various superhuman physical attributes that are approximately 3 times greater than that of even the finest human athlete: * Superhuman Strength: Triathlon is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting approximately 2,400 lbs. * Superhuman Speed: Triathlon is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete and can reach a top speed of 105 miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina: Triathlon's musculature generates far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for 3 hours before fatigue impairs him. * Superhuman Agility: Triathlon's agility and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. His agility is approximately 3 times that of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Triathlon's reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. His reflexes are approximately 3 times that of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Triathlon's body are somewhat harder and more durable than those of ordinary humans. While he isn't invulnerable, he can withstand physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If injured, Triathlon is capable of healing with greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He is able to heal mild to moderate injuries 3 times faster than an ordinary human being. * Skrull Vision: Triathlon recently discovered that he can see Skrulls in their true appearance no matter what form they took. | Abilities = Triathlon is a formidable hand to hand combatant and is an exceptionally gifted athlete, even prior to attaining his superhuman powers. | Strength = Triathlon possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift approximately 2,400 lbs. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Triathalon formerly wore the googles of the original 3-D Man, which he erroneously thought granted him the ability to detect disguised Skrulls on Earth. * 3-D Man's Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Wikipedia * Marvel.com * Religion of Triathlon }} Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Camp Hammond Trainees Category:Skrull Experiment Category:Olympic Athletes